In celebration of holidays, birthdays and other parties, it is common for people to decorate their home, office, and other locations. In celebrating these occasions, a substantial number of people happily decorate their homes. Commonly, in preparation for such celebrations people dress windows, doorways, walls, and other surfaces with decorative bulbs, tinsel, garland, a string of lights, and other ornaments.
It is highly probable, however, that any excitement during this time will be diminished because of a set of tangled up string of decorating lights.
After the string of decorative lights is removed from storage, these lights generally can not be immediately placed because they are tangled or knotted. It is therefore an objective of the inventor to provide a string of lights that can be immediately placed after being removed from storage.
Some people become so frustrated because of all of the tangles and knots in the old string of lights that they throw the old lights away and then purchase new strings of lights. It is therefore an objective of the inventor to provide a set of string of lights that is reusable.
If the old string of lights is not thrown away, a person may notice that, after untangling the string of lights, it is difficult to place the lights evenly around or on the desired surface. It is therefore another objective of the inventor to provide a string of lights that can be placed relatively evenly proximate an area that is to be decorated.
In prior art, after the string of lights is placed in the desired location, it is highly likely that at least one of the light bulbs has been broken during storage. The light bulbs can easily be broken because the lights can not be stored safely. It is therefore, another objective of the inventor to provide a string of lights that can be safely stored.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,609,412 is related to similar subject matter and overcomes these problems. The present invention is a variation of U.S. Pat. No. 5,609,412 and is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety.
Additional objectives of the inventor and advantages of the invention will be set forth in part in the description which follows, and in part will be obvious from the description, or may be learned by practice on the invention. The objectives of the inventor and advantages of the invention may be realized and attained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims.